Dr Life
by SpongeBobFan09
Summary: The Titans encounter a new villain with the ability to steal someone's life.


Dr. Life

Robin glanced out the window at the city. It was a lovely fall afternoon, and the leaves blew everywhere.

"Dude! That's not fair! You totally distracted me," Beastboy said, slumping against the couch and letting his video game controller fall to the ground.

Cyborg laughed and said, "Serves you right for cutting me off, grass stain."

"Will you PLEASE be quiet?!" Raven yelled.

"Friends, let us stop the fighting. Who wants some gorfmall?" Starfire said, opening the refrigerator. No one said yes.

Robin sighed. "I'll have some, Star." He walked over to the kitchen to help her. Beastboy and Cyborg shrugged and went back to their game.

Raven started meditating. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath, Metri-"

She was cut off by a loud beep and some laughing. "Booyah!" Cyborg yelled.

Raven couldn't take it anymore. She concentrated her mental powers, and suddenly the game exploded. "QUIET!" Raven yelled and went to her room. She picked up a book from the floor, sat on her bed, and started reading. _But Sir Gratellen was to weak compared to the sorceress. The sorceress whipped out his sword and held it close to Sir Gratellen's neck. "Now, you shall-" _

There was a knock on her door. Raven shut her book with an annoyed expression and opened the door slightly. No one was there. She was about to shut the door when a small purring came from below. She looked down. A little green kitten was walking in between her feet. For some reason, she didn't get angry. After a few minutes, though, she had had enough. "Beast Boy, get off me!" she said.

He transformed. "Sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Why did you explode in the living room?" he asked. Raven shut the door without answering.

Suddenly, there was a siren and red blinking lights. Everyone raced to the living room. Robin started typing away at the main computer. "Just a bank robbery, but with some new guy called Dr. Life."

They left their house and went to town. They arrived at the bank to see a large man with big muscles and a tank on his back filled with capsules. "I am Dr. Life!" he screamed at the Titans.

"Titans, go!" Robin yelled, and the action began. Starfire started yelling and throwing star bolts. Cyborg started shooting at him. Robin was doing something else, banging him with his stick and throwing stuff at him.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven yelled, and black stuff shot out of her hands and hit him.

"Agghh!" Dr. Life yelled, getting thrown off balance. Starfire charged at him. Dr. Life hit Starfire and she flew across the room and hit the wall. Dr. Life came over and turned his arm into some sort of ray gun. He pointed it at Starfire.

"No!" Robin yelled, and jumped in front of Starfire. Dr. Life shot. A white line hit Robin, lifting him up in the air. He screamed in pain. White lines came out of his eyes, mouth, and chest. The lines flew into Dr. Life's gun/arm, and you could see the lines fly into the tank on his back and into one of the capsules.

"His life is mine! I will put it in myself to stay young!" Dr. Life yelled, and ran out of the bank.

Robin's body gently fell back onto the ground. Starfire and the others ran over. "Robin? Robin!" Starfire yelled, violently shaking him.

Raven shook her head. "Starfire, his soul went into that capsule. he's dead, but not dead. If we could get our hands on the capsule, he will live again."

Starfire hung her head. She picked up Robin. They went back home. Starfire carried Robin into the med-room. She lay him down on one of the beds and took out a Spiderman Band-Aid. She put it on the cut on his cheek. Raven entered the room. "Starfire, meeting in the living room. Now." Raven left the room. Starfire took one last look at Robin before turning around and leaving the room.

She entered the living room and sat down on the couch next to Cyborg, who was next to Beast Boy. Raven was standing up, facing the group. "Okay everyone, Robin is dead," said Raven. Starfire started crying. "Okay, SORT of dead," Raven corrected. "We have to get that capsule back, with his soul in it. He is our leader, the one who leads us, so we have to do this ourselves. I will be his substitute. Now, here's the plan…" They all huddled together and started whispering.

The next day, everyone gathered in the living room at sunrise. Raven started typing on the keyboard. "Okay, it says his address." She printed it out. "Cyborg, will you drive us?" she asked, once she had the directions in her hands.

"Course I will," Cyborg said.

Raven handed Beast Boy the directions. "Now, you know how to give directions?" she asked him. BB rolled his eyes and said yes. "I don't think I should trust you, but I am being generous since the direction giver has to sit up front, and I know you like to sit up front and look at the wheel longingly." BB nodded. Raven sighed. "I know I am doing the wrong thing," she said. Everyone gathered in the T-car. They drove without a problem.

When they got out of the car at the address, they looked at the apartment building. Just an ordinary one. They went in the building and rang the correct buzzer. "Who is it?" someone's voice came through. Beast Boy covered his laugh with his hand.

"Uhh, yeah, sorry, wrong number," Cyborg said, holding his nose to disguise his voice.

"Ohh, okay," the other guy said.

Cyborg blasted the door open. "So, what apartment was it?" he asked.

"10A," Beast Boy replied. They went in the elevator. "I want to press the button!!" BB yelled.

"Too late," Raven said, pressing the button. BB scowled. About half way up, BB started getting fidgety. "I have to go to the bathroom," he complained.

"Be quiet," Raven shushed him.

The elevator door opened. They looked for 10A. When they found it, Cyborg knocked on the door. A skinny guy opened it. Cyborg punched him. He fell to the ground, knocked out. They tiptoed in. It looked like an ordinary apartment. A TV. A rug. A bathroom. But then there was a door with a sign on it. "KEEP OUT!" it read. Cyborg twisted the doorknob and opened the door slowly. The Titans crept in.

Machinery lined the walls and floors and ceiling. Almost the entire room was covered in metal. There were work tables everywhere. Dr. Life was standing behind one. There were tubes coming out of him. One was attached to a machine. Another was attached to another machine. The third was attached to a capsule. Raven squinted. Written in sharpie on the capsule was the word "Robin".

Raven gave Cyborg the thumbs up sign. Cyborg nodded and tiptoed over to Dr. Life. He bent down and unattached the tube from the capsule. Steam came out of the tube. Cyborg ran out and hid the capsule under a table. He ran back in the room and shut the door. Dr. Life turned around. Cyborg blasted him. Starfire hit him with her star bolts.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven yelled. A black line hit Dr. Life, sending him off balance. Beast Boy turned into a T-rex. As big as Dr. Life was, a T-rex was much bigger. BB picked up his foot and stomped on Dr. Life. He was out cold. Beast Boy turned back.

"Great work, BB!" Cyborg yelled.

"Yes, friend Beast boy, you have done a great job!" Starfire exclaimed.

Raven smiled. "I have to admit, that was good work, Beast Boy," she said.

They left the room and picked up the capsule. They drove home. Starfire took the capsule and carefully carried it to the med-room. She broke it open and watched the white lines lift Robin up again and go back inside him, only it was more gentle this time. Robin floated down and sat up. "Star? What happened?" he asked, rubbing his head.

Starfire wrapped her arms around him in a big bear hug. "Robin! You are all right!" she exclaimed.

Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg all entered the room. "How about some gorfmall?" Raven said.

Starfire beamed. "I shall go prepare some!" she said, bouncing.


End file.
